


【Undertale/SF】后知后觉

by Niu_Tomato



Series: Not yet宇宙 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Funeral Scene, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *衫福友情向，tag预警*轻微意识流，慎入*序号为时间顺序，0是回忆，- 是梦境*嗯想想还是写下吧，- 代表现实中没有发生过的事情，所以衫造雪狗和福玩是他自己的”假设”（如果他当初选择再亲近福一些），表示那一段实际上”未曾发生过”
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Not yet宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161578
Kudos: 1





	【Undertale/SF】后知后觉

**Author's Note:**

> *衫福友情向，tag预警  
> *轻微意识流，慎入  
> *序号为时间顺序，0是回忆，- 是梦境  
> *嗯想想还是写下吧，- 代表现实中没有发生过的事情，所以衫造雪狗和福玩是他自己的”假设”（如果他当初选择再亲近福一些），表示那一段实际上”未曾发生过”

1.

「SANS。」

骷髅怪物仰首看着自家兄弟，Papyrus总是抬头挺胸的姿态此刻缩了下来，红色围巾些微盖住他的侧脸。

「人类不会再醒来了，对吧？」

「我不笨，不要对我说谎。」

2.

也许这世上本就没有应情生景这回事。

仪式庄重，背景色调是刺眼的鲜艳------是的，花儿争相绽放，鸟儿高声歌唱，只有Sans所处的会场放眼皆是漆黑与苍白。

场地里有音乐和泪水，身为主角的棕发青年身着正装，嘴边挂着浅浅微笑，神态舒缓柔和。若忽视掉他是躺在一介矩形格子里双眼紧闭失了血色，周围沉闷地只剩抽泣声的话，这看上去倒像是Frisk的结婚现场。

啊，说什么玩笑话呢。

肯定是因为阳光过于明媚了吧。

站在已故之人永久的栖身地前投下手中的白色鲜花，骷髅字句不发，转身离去。

3.

Asgore和Toriel最终用一颗树苗种子代替了墓碑。

谁知道原因呢，兴许是觉得冷冰冰的石块压根儿不衬这个孩子的性格。

抑或是亲眼见到最亲的人化作一排字母太过残忍。

4.

时光照常飞奔，Frisk去世的日期很快被它抛到九霄云外，年复一年，怪物们回到最初的模样，没有那孩子闯进地底时的模样------当然得先去除时间地点还有Undyne与Alphys，或许还有他们的国王皇后的关系。

Papyrus对意面的热情依旧热烈，Mettaton还是为观众喜爱的明星，Muffet的甜点价格仍然昂贵，虽说爱财如她每到一年中的那天，总是会收起店铺，将她最为呕心沥血的精致甜品拿到Frisk跟前，与恰好同样在那儿的怪物们分享。

Sans也理所当然的赊着在Grillby的帐，唯一要说有什么不同的，大概是他偷懒的地点多了一处。

去那儿最大的好处，就是他的兄弟不会因此而抓着他念上半天，督促他去工作。

种子已长成参天乔木，蓝衣骷髅坐在树荫下打着盹。

0.

那孩子在他面前一直有些战战兢兢。

地表的冬天也会下雪，细细密密撒了满地，银白轻纱是天送给地的礼物。

那日他接Frisk放学，出于各式各样的理由晚了近二十分钟，到了校门口却见仍是孩子的棕发人类与其他孩子打着雪仗玩得正酣，一转头看见自己时却像忽然被冻僵了般愣了好久，才慢慢踩着松软白雪跑了过来。

-.

「hey，你知道我和tori都不会介意你再玩一会儿的。」

Frisk轻轻摇了摇头，通红的脸沾着细碎雪花，不知是怕还是冷得发抖。

Sans倒也不多说什么，只见孩子脚边的一块雪染上蓝色，顺着魔法飘起的雪块悬在骷髅手上。他摘下手套，没有温度的掌保证雪花不散，魔法为其塑形，白色雪块在转瞬间成了毛茸茸的白色小狗模样。

孩子口中发出惊呼，他近乎是用抢的捞下那只雪制小狗，又忽然反应过来，带着歉意地望着Sans向他道谢，然后奔向先前一同玩乐的伙伴们。

赞叹声一波接着一波，只可惜雪雕在人类温热的掌心里快速融化，只留下一滩水和几句可惜的感叹。

骷髅轻笑，转眼间数块雪球被魔法塑成可爱的动物模样，有小狗、小猫和雪兔。它们在魔法的作用下有了短暂的生命，绕着这群孩子的脚跟，穿梭在他们兴奋的尖叫中。

Frisk回头看了一眼，Sans阖上一边眼眶对他俏皮笑笑，令人类自己也不自觉笑容满面起来。

0.

Frisk转头和他的同学们道了再会，便由著骷髅带他抄捷径回家去。

5.

Sans自睡眠中转醒。

兴许是因为到了秋季，身上堆满的落叶恰似一床棉被，他沉寂片刻，起身掸了掸几片黏在他帽兜上的枯叶，瞬移回了家。

这样的情景不知不觉累积了很多遍，最后成了他的日常。

6.

有时候他也会忍不住对着树干说起话来，谈话内容无非是一些怪物近况以及冷笑话，偶尔会提到那么一些与决心相关的事情。

「……我知道你有那种能力，孩子，我一直知道。」

「即使只要用了那力量就能救你自己一命，你也没这么做。」

「……」

为何不那么做？ Sans老是想不透这个问题。

-.

一片黑暗空寂。

Sans不知道自己在这处待了多久。

这儿似乎没有时间的流动，也没有任何生机，那是如同死后世界一样的虚无。

直到远处一盏小小灯光出现。

Sans是直到灯光闪现并拉近好一段距离后才注意到。灯光越发逼近，照映着那一小方空间随之在骷髅的视线里越发清晰。

是Frisk。提着老式油灯，奋不顾身向前飞奔的Frisk。

他近了，又更近了，那盏油灯明亮似艳阳，几乎照得Sans眼花撩乱，在一人一怪相遇的那一刹那，世界乍成白昼，刺眼无比，在混乱之中Sans仍注意到了Frisk丝毫没有为他停留，但确实朝着他露出一个微笑。一个祥和的微笑，一个他极少看见的微笑。

明亮的光线伴着少年远去，白昼褪成黄昏，Sans看着握着那油灯的人类疾速奔跑，脚掌甫触地即再度提起，修长的双腿不停地跨着大步，开开阖阖，整个人飘起来似的，顷刻间身影便缩小一半。

Sans回首抬头，彻底暗下来后并非毫无变化，上方成了一片星原辽阔，仿佛全世界的璀璨都被碾碎撒了满天，美的令他心醉。

再看向少年所往的方位，身影早已不见，油灯光华也渺小的只剩一颗微弱星星的光彩，明明灭灭，明明灭灭。

最终消弭。

7.

今晚是个晴天，群星闪烁。

Sans望着漫天星辰，心里头忽然冒出一道问题。

若是在这亿万颗繁星中熄灭了一颗，他是否会为此感伤？

也许，他是会的。

不，他已经为此感到些许伤悲了。


End file.
